


Anniversay

by Lilithangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is feeling a bit nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversay

The Doctor had shooed Amy and Rory out of the console room to relax by the pool (or wherever they ended up) claiming he needed to do vital work they couldn’t help with. So they were a little bit surprised, but only a little bit, to find him not dangling from the underside of the console but sitting in the doorway with his legs dangling outside staring into the vortex with a woman beside him.

“She got her body back?” Rory said in surprise as he recognised the TARDIS.

“I thought you were having a swim,” the Doctor said slightly put out by their appearance.

“That was hours ago,” Amy replied, “anyway I thought her body was gone and she couldn’t inhabit one again.”

“She can’t,” the Doctor replied, “it’s just a hologram. It was such a nice view I fancied the company.”

Unable to resist Rory waved his hand through the hologram, but his hand didn’t go through her. “I thought you said she was a hologram.”

“She is,” the Doctor said.

“But my hand didn’t go through her.”

“Why would it? I don’t know what sort of dodgy holograms you’re used to,” the Doctor shuddered. “What’s the point of a hologram you can put your hand through?” 

“I think we’ll leave you to it,” Amy said uncomfortable that Sexy hadn’t moved or reacted to anything and aware that there was more going on than a view, “get something to eat. Let us know when you’re ready to head off somewhere yeah?”

The Doctor waved them off absently. “Who’d have thought it eh girl?” he said when they were gone. “All these years and we’re still together. Yes, fine you thought it,” he added when something groaned in the woodwork. “Don’t try and claim you stole me again. I distinctly remember being the one doing the borrowing.”

The TARDIS tilted just enough for him to catch his balance on the doorframe and he huffed. “Okay, you win. It has been good though hasn’t it? Travelling the universe, all, well most of the adventures. I couldn’t have imagined a better companion for them really.”

The TARDIS hummed and the console pulsed.

“No matter who travels with us and where they end up I’m glad I’m travelling with you.” The Doctor sighed. “Imagine a hologram you couldn’t lean against,” he said doing just that.

“I’m glad we got to say hello,” he added, “I wish… well there’s no point in wishing really. Happy Anniversary Sexy and thank you for stealing me. Now let’s take the Ponds somewhere fun.”

He got to his feet as she shimmered away. 

_Out in the vortex for a single moment a blink into a might have been showed a mad man in a blue box dancing with a woman with the gold of time in her eyes._

There never is an end.


End file.
